The Cat Incident
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: All right, this is my first Digimon story so please be nice ! (and I saw only half of season 1 so...) anyway it's YAOI and Taito ! Enjoy ! (lot of fluff because it's a short, cute story. More inside)


Author's notes : For your information, I wanted to write this fic when I heard a thing that really made my heart ache

**Author's notes :** For your information, I wanted to write this fic when I heard a thing that really made my heart ache. A friend of mine told me a week ago that three months before, he had saw a cat (the same race of my cat on top of it, a chartreux, a french race, whose fur IS blue/silver) in the forest, almost completely covered with ticks. The poor thing was slowly eaten alive by it and now, it is most probably dead. The cat had been abandoned by its masters. So I wanted to write this as a call to all the people who have pets, please NEVER EVER throw your pets out like this. Take care of it and love it, because nobody, especially a pet, deserves to end like this.

**Warning :** Yaoi, Taito. Please don't sue me if there is some unlikely things or events, I have watched only half of season one and I'm usually a Ronin Warrior writer… Oh and it's a SHORT story ! ^^;;;

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Digimon (it's so obvious that these disclaimers are boring to death…)

  
  


The Cat Incident

By Shadow of Arashi

  
  


Matt was ready to walk home when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Hey Matt, wait !"

The blonde smiled to himself and half turned to see the other teen who was running toward him.

"Tai, what's up ?"

The brown haired teen grinned at him.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. My math teacher is still a bitch, and Sora keeps asking me out though I have told her god only knows how many times, no. With all of this I wanted to go home with you, that's all."

"I see," Matt said with a smirk and started to walk again. Inwardly he was glad that Tai kept pushing Sora away though he would never say it out loud. Because as long as he did that, then he may have a chance with his best friend. Ok, he would have a chance in 1000 that Tai loved him back, but Matt had the feeling that it was worth it. 

He was sure at last that Tai wouldn't freak out if he told him, he knew it. They had talked about being gay once, and Tai said that it was cruel and stupid to hate them. It left Matt with the at least _'let's be friends'_ option if he was wrong. 

Matt was startled out of his thoughts when Tai suddenly stopped and pointed at something on their right, on the other side of the road. 

"Hey look at this !"

Matt looked to his right, wondering what Tai could have seen since there was only the little forest near their school, and gasped. 

A cat was standing at the edge of the small forest, looking around him warily. But that wasn't what made Matt gasp. It was in what poor shape the cat was in. It was covered in ticks, and in some place didn't even have fur anymore. It was also sickly thin. Matt couldn't help but feel bad for the poor animal. 

From what he could see of the cat, it must have been a race cat. _What kind of monster could have left him here ?_ Matt's eyes narrowed, and he made a decision. Leaving Tai behind, Matt crossed the road and approached the cat cautiously.

"Matt ? Wait! What are you doing ?"

"I'm going to help that poor cat."

"What ? Matt, did you see him ? It's a lost cause."

Matt shook his blonde head and knowing his objective, he kneeled in front of the cat, who surprisingly hadn't broke into a run. Matt smiled at the cat and held out his hand.

"Hey you, what are you doing here all alone ? Did your masters leave you ?"

The cat stared at him and stepped back, what was left of his fur standing on his back. Matt kept smiling and left his hand in the air in a harmless gesture toward the poor cat. After a while, the pet seemed to calm down and dared to come closer to the strange human who wasn't trying to hurt him, and sniffed his hand.

Matt smiled and let the cat smell him. Then the pet licked his finger lightly and even dared to bite it slightly, to make sure he wasn't in danger. Matt let him and started to gently run his fingers through the fur, making sure not to touch any of the ticks. Then he took off his jacket and used it to take the cat in his arms without hurting him. The cat let himself be handled without much more than a weak mew. 

From nearby, Tai watched the scene, awed. Matt seemed to have a way with animals. Tai couldn't help but smile when he saw Matt coming toward him, the cat in his arms and a soft smile on his lips. He seemed so happy.

"Matt, it's very nice of you to try and help that cat, but I don't think it's worth the pain."

"What do you mean ?" Matt asked, staring at Tai with his icy eyes. Tai gulped.

"I mean… It will not last the day, just look at it. It's being eaten alive."

Matt just shrugged and passed by Tai to resume his walk home. Tai watched his retreating form and sighed. Then he ran after him, yelling. 

"WAIT YAMATO !"

Matt didn't stop but slowed his pace, glaring at Tai for calling him Yamato. Tai grinned sheepishly and for once, made the effort to stay silent. When they reached Matt's flat, Matt thanked Tai for coming with him and entered his house, waving at him from the door-step. He had an injured cat to take care of.

On his way home Tai thought about Matt, and how nice he was. Like an angel. Tai shook his head. He already knew that he felt more than friendship for Matt, the thing was to tell him. But he was Tai, he was confident. Grinning, Tai made his way back home.

********

Three months later…

Matt was busy writing a new song in his room when he heard the phone ring. //Great// he thought. His father was still at work and he was alone. Sighing he got up and answered the phone. 

"Hello, Ishida residence."

"Hi Matt, it's Tai. I know I didn't see you at all lately, and I wanted to come over to make it up to you. What about I come over now to your place ?"

"Sure Tai. I have nothing better to do. I have almost finished my new song. Maybe you can help me with it."

"Cool ! I'm coming."

Then Tai hung up. Matt smiled and turned back to his work. He knew he had something like thirty minutes before Tai got there, since he was not living that far away from him. Matt sat at his desk and hurriedly worked on his song. Despite his earlier comment to Tai, he didn't want his help. _No offense but the guy had no artistic sense !_ Laughing to himself, Matt lost himself in his music, waiting for Tai.

Thirty minutes later, Matt heard the door bell and smiling, rose to answer the door. Tai was there, smiling as well. He entered the house and after hugging Matt briefly, claimed the couch. Matt sat at his side and watched him from the corner of his eyes.

"So, what do you want to do ?"

"Dunno. Do you have anything to eat ? I'm starving !"

Matt groaned and rolled his eyes.

"You are always hungry Tai. You are a bottomless pit you know that ?"

Tai just gave him his most charming stare, the one that made him melt and hurt all the same. Matt felt himself blushing lightly and almost ran to the kitchen to find something to give to Tai, and to get a grip on himself as well. When he got back with a plate of food, he found Tai stroking a gorgeous purring cat with soft blue-silver fur. The cat had obviously chosen Tai's lap as his seat. Tai saw him and grinned.

"Hey Matt, I didn't know you had a cat. What's his name ?"

"It's Silver, because of the fur. You don't remember him ?"

Tai shook his head.

"Should I?"

"Of course. It's the tick covered cat we found three months ago."

"WHAT ??!! You're kidding ?"

"No Tai. See what a little care can do ? The cat is fully healed and happy now. Simply because I took the time to care for it and heal it."

Tai stared at Matt, then at Silver, then at Matt again.

"Woah… Ok, I admit you got me there Matt. I didn't recognize him at all. No wonder your crest is friendship, you care for everything and everybody around you."

Matt blushed again at this and put down the plate he was carrying, before sitting down once more next to Tai. Silver didn't lose any time as he jumped from Tai's lap to Matt's, surprising Tai and making him fall backward and onto Matt.

Tai yelped and Matt gasped as Tai fell right on top of him and cursed inwardly, not knowing if he should thank or strangle his cat. Tai pushed himself up on one arm and tried to move away from Matt when the cat, he was sure it was from hell now, jumped again, landing this time on his back, making him fall once again on top of Matt. 

Slightly dazed, Matt blinked and tried to focused, then his eyes widened when he realized in what position him and Tai where. Not only they were spread eagle on the couch, one on top of the other, but they were kissing ! Somewhere in the fall their mouths had connected with each other, but it was a kiss nevertheless.

Tai for his part was just as surprised, but quite happy with it. He pressed his lips a little deeper against Matt's, hoping the blonde would get the message. And he did. Matt, feeling Tai kissing him for good this time, went still at first before his brain finally registered the fact that the guy he was in love with was kissing him without him doing anything.

At this Matt jumped on the chance and placed his arms around Tai's neck, kissing him with all his heart and love, forgetting anything else. Tai groaned low in his throat and pushed Matt 

back on the couch, becoming the aggressive one, but that was fine with Matt.

When they pulled apart, they were both breathless. Tai noticed with a smirk that Matt was blushing and his eyes were shining. He chuckled slightly and smiled at Matt. 

"After all this time, it's a cat that finally got us together. Hard to believe, ne ?" 

Matt just gave him a look and growled, "shut up and kiss me, Taichi."

"Can do."

The brunette said, doing just that. If any of the two teenagers were looking at the moment, they would have swore that the cat was smiling.

** **

**OWARI**

** **

**Author's notes :** All finished ! I hope it wasn't too bad for a first Digimon fic ! Please tell me ! Email me at [shadow.arashi@wanadoo.fr][1]

   [1]: mailto:shadow.arashi@wanadoo.fr



End file.
